Scared that you'll go
by iRishou
Summary: As the twins continued on watching, having no idea that the other two already fell asleep; their interest in the movie still endured the movie throughout the night. Every scary scene that passed by a kind of habit seemed to form between the two. They hug.


Disclaimer:

We DO NOT OWN Len and Rin these characters belong to Crypton. We don't even have Vocaloid 2!

Creator/Head Author: iRishou

Co-author: Kim Timura

* * *

The family started watching a scary late night movie without Meiko. She reasoned that she had loads of work to do.

"My… Meiko onee-san must be really scared of the movie…" Len sighed sarcastically, Kaito glared at Len "Eh? Len-kun, you mustn't say that, who knows someone's going to record it…" he stared at Rin. Len followed Kaito's eyes, his sarcasm turned into anger.

"You… You… You IDIOT!!!" Len shouted angrily as he tried to snatch the recorder away from Rin's hands. "W-waaah!!!" his twin sister tried to shed fake tears, Rin tried to raise the recorder away from her brother's fast hands.

"Ah… Is this what you call… SIBLING LOVE?" Miku innocently asked. The twins froze and stared at her in disbelief. The two fell on each other; Len quickly stood up and positioned himself before he'd charge on Miku. "We're just fighting over…" he took a few step, she started backing up "… A STUPID RECORDER!!!" before Len would be able to hurt her, Kaito grabbed him.

"Oi, calm down now," the boy struggled like a little child in his arms "Let go of meeeee!!!" he sweated "It was just a joke, ne Miku-san?" Miku crossed her arms. "No…" Len turned his head to him "Well… Doesn't that defeat your reasoning eh?" he gave him glare.

Suddenly, a few chills ran up their spines as someone coldly crept up behind them. "You bastards…" Rin each gave them deadly glares. The two boys glumly sat behind the girls as the movie started.

During the very first part of the movie, Kaito instantly fell asleep from what seems to be his boredom. Miku shortly looked at him to find that he was already in deep sleep, she looked at the twins and back at the boy. "K-kaito-san…" she hesitantly brushed her fingers through his soft blue hair, she warmly smiled at him. The girl looked back at the two still mesmerized at the movie as she fell asleep with him with her head resting on his shoulder.

As the twins continued on watching, having no idea that the other two already fell asleep; their interest in the movie still endured the movie throughout the night. Every scary scene that passed by a kind of habit seemed to form between the two. They hugged each other.

As the movie went on to it's scariest, their screaming seemed to have gone a little too high from what they expected.

* * *

Meanwhile in Meiko's room…

She sleepily rose up from her bed, hearing the scared shriek of the twins from downstairs. Upon stretching, her mood quickly changed. "Brats…" she whispered annoyingly as she gritted her teeth. Meiko grabbed her bokken sword and hurried to the room.

Besides the horror from the movie the twins started hearing heavy steps going towards them. They carefully looked at their backs to see who or what it was. The two saw a bokken sword pointing at them. Starting to look up to see who was holding it, the twins saw Meiko's dead looking face staring at them.

The siblings let out a shout in horror waking the other two who fell asleep earlier. Kaito and Miku raised their heads up; the girl looked at Kaito having drool on his mouth looking back down blushing. Meiko looked at them flashing a little smile at the two before going back to the twins.

"Stop watching the movie and go to BED!!!" she annoyingly commanded the siblings. They complained still hugging each other "B-but it's scary movie night!" Rin whined as Len nodded along with her only noticing right now that they were still hugging. The twin brother slightly blushed "_I-it's alright to hug a sister r-right?_" he thought to himself. Len looked at his sister currently pouting at Meiko. "_Bossy lady…_" she told herself.

Meiko left the room after turning everything off. Having the twins frustrated and the other two quite rested. "We were just getting to the good part…" Rin told her brother as he nodded in agreement.

"Anyway…" Miku and Kaito said in unison. Pausing at the moment, both blushing at the coincidence, Miku kept silent as Kaito continued. "Anyway… We better get going back into our rooms before Meiko would explode." He told them as he scratched his head.

* * *

The four greeted each other their good nights before going to bed.

As the other three have drifted to sleep, Rin seems to be having problems of doing so. She tiredly stood up from her bed and walked to her brother's door, softly knocking. Len's eyes sleepily opened, upon hearing the knocking he checked to see who it was.

As he opened the door, "Len…" his sister suddenly threw herself at him making them fall. "Rin?" he called to her, his shirt started getting moist until he realized his sister was crying. "L-len, I c-can't sleep…" she sobbed. He slightly turned red as he lets out a sigh. Len scratched his head "W-why don't you…" he was about to suggest something else "… S-sleep beside me?" the boy paused as those words escaped his mouth.

Rin pulled herself away from him, drying up her own tears. "S-sure w-why not," she sniffed "I guess I just believed the movie a l-little too much…" she tried to say it cheerfully. Len stood up, helping her as well. She walked a few steps before dragging him.

The two hesitated who was going to lie/lay (?) down first, "Y-you go first." Len told his sister "N-no you go first," she disagreed, before he would be able to say something else he was interrupted "I-it's your bed after all…" she added looking down, slightly red. Rin looked up again realizing that Len was not on that side of the bed. "W-wha?" she felt someone push her, landing on the bed. "Finally…" Len declared. "T-that's not fair!" she complained, her brother went back on his side as he pretended to hear nothing. His back was turned away from her making her feel uncomfortable. "Good nigh-" Len was disturbed as Rin hugged his arm forcing him to turn to her. "G-Good night…" she droopily told him as she curled up beside him.

He looked at her one last time, unable to resist he brushed her hair hair away from her forehead as he gave her a kiss "Good night…" as he slowly drifted away to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 .

iRishou :Please review

Kim Timura :Please.

iRishou :*coughs*stingy*coughs*

Kim Timura : -_-


End file.
